A D&D Backstory Collection
by Lardaxene
Summary: A collection of short backstories for various characters. Ireya the catfolk, Daniel the warforged, AND Laurella the shifter. WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL ASSAULT ONLY WITHIN THE FIRST CHAPTER.
1. The Catfolk

Ireya's given name; Mewprrsqueak means nothing. It is simply what her Mother; Mesimia called her. Mesimia taught Ireya, since birth, to speak Gnoll, Catfolk and Common. Mesimia, herself, could speak many other languages such as Elven, Goblin, Halfling, Draconic and Sylvan. Mesimia had dark brown hair that she usually kept cut short, so that it would not get in her way. Ireya's Father; Lial, taught Ireya everything she knows about fighting. Lial was proficient in all armor classes and know his way around a weapon. Lial let his hair grow, but usually kept it back by braiding it.

Ireya's tribe, the Farclaw, was usually very close knit. However, when the nomads roamed near a town, no one could resist heading into town for supplies and a quick drink. When Ireya turned nine, not only did she claim her own new name, but she was allowed her first drink. Later on, she would be known for being one of the best drinkers in the tribe. In the tribe, everyone had their jobs/roles. Mesimia was the merchant, she spoke many languages and could persuade and bargain with the best. Lial was a fighter for the tribe, in case they ran into trouble, which was rare, which meant that there were few fighters in the entirety of the tribe. Lial loved the thrill of the hunt, and took Ireya with him whenever he went to go out. As a result, Ireya, too, found the hunt to be exhilarating.

When Ireya reached the age of 15 her tribe headed into town to trade their goods. On her way to the tavern she noticed a human boy getting bullied by some other, older, human boys in an ally. While the rest of the tribe that came into town went into the tavern, she stepped into the ally. She let out a low feline growl at the boys to try and intimidate them. While 3 of the boys were a bit a taken back, the other older boy laughed and asked her what she thought her business was there.

"You dog-hearted foot-lickers look like you've just been laying one hell of a walloping on that there kid," Ireya coolly said as she leaned up against the wall and the smaller boy curled up in to his defensive position.

"What's it to you?" Smiled the braver boy.

"Well, it's just that I don't take kindly to those who wallop kids for no reason."

"And we don't take kindly to household cats who think that they're tough shit."

"Really? That's what you think of me? Well you are welcome to come over here and put me in me place." Ireya said while she drew her two daggers.

The three cowardly boys ran at the first sight of danger. The braver boy didn't back down and instead kicked the cowering boy and then charged at Ireya. Ireya side-stepped out of the way and tripped the boy while he charged past her. He fell to the ground and Ireya sat on him and lifted his head.

"You really shouldn't be talking such trash, mate." She picked him up and shoved him away.

She walked over to the boy, still cowering and badly beaten in the middle of the ally. The boy begged for mercy. Ireya plopped down next to him and asked why those boys were beating him up. Slightly surprised, he slightly sat up and Ireya could finally get a good look at his face. He looked to be about 13.

"My family can afford much. Kids these parts like to make fun of the peasants, like me," he said with a slight whimper.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uhm, only a little."

"Stay," Ireya said after helping him sit up against the ally wall.

Ireya disappeared into the tavern and came out with three apples and two loaves of bread. She placed them in the boy's lap. He looked up in bewilderment.

"My family is in there and distracting the whole lot, so it wasn't too hard to sneak these out. Take this to your family."

"T-thank you," he stuttered.

With that, Ireya got up and went into the tavern to join up with her people.

Soon after becoming 20 years of age, Ireya was expected to find a mate and determine what she would do to help her tribe. The only problem being that she found most of the men repulsive. None resembled the strong, dependent traits that her own father had. As for her role in her village, she knew it was in her bones to become a warrior.

Ireya's group of warriors had been out scouting on ahead of where the tribe was headed. Upon returning to the village, a member of her group; Goto pulled her aside while the rest continued ahead.

"You know, Ireya, I think you're beautiful," he said holding her paw-like hand.

"Well, thank you, Goto," said Ireya feeling uneasy and bored as this was not the first time he had approached her.

"Ireya, have you chosen any of the tribe's fine men to become your mate?"

"No, Goto, and as I've told you, I am not ready to make such a decision, and maybe I never will."

Ireya tried to push past him to catch up with her group which she was starting to lose sight of in the tall grass. Goto grabbed Ireya by the belt on her clothing. Goto had always made his affection towards Ireya quite clear, but not like this. He usually had more respect.

"Goto, release me before I have to-

Her sentence was cut off by the look in his eyes, which showed no sign of respect any more. Goto clamped onto both of her hands and pulled her close.

"Goto, I don't know what you think you are doing, but you better stop it before I run you through with my dag-."

That's when Goto snatched her dagger and spear and threw them into the grass. By now Ireya had lost all sight of her group.

"Goto."

Goto pulled her closer still. Ireya leant into Goto's impending kiss. Their lips brushed up against each other's.

"Goto."

Goto wrapped his arms around Ireya's waist tightly while she wrapped her arms around his neck losely. They leant in again, and before they could kiss, Ireya seized Goto's club. She swiftly kneed him in the groin and clubbed him in the side of the head. Ireya sprinted towards where her group had left. Still clutching the club she made it within viewing distance of her group. She tried to yell for their attention, but fell to the ground as her feet became entangled in a rope thrown at her feet. She flipped over on her back just in time to see Goto pounce on top of her. She tried to scream but Goto clamped his hand over her mouth. Ireya struggled under his weight, trying to shift so she could throw him over her shoulders. She fought to no avail. She attempted scratching his eyes but he simply pined her claws under his knees. Goto, with one hand reached to grasp her leather chest piece. Before he began to rip the leather. Surely this was it. He was going to violate her and then leaver her there to die or worse-let her live.

Ireya heard impending heavy footsteps lurking in the grass. Goto too busy to notice the large spotted hyena creature towering behind him. The gnoll threw Goto off of Ireya and stabbed him threw the stomach with its spear, pinning Goto to the ground. While Goto screamed in agony the gnoll looked back at Ireya and drew his axe. Confused, Ireya scrambled to kick herself free from the bolas tangled around her feet. The gnoll swung his axe and Ireya luckily managed to roll out of the way as the axe came slamming down into the ground. The axe was slightly wedged into the ground, giving her enough time to kick herself free and jump to her feet. The gnoll ripped the axe from the earth and swug sideways in an attempt to swipe at her. She jumped back, but not without the axe slicing her left arm. Ireya yelped in pain and clutched her arm. Just behind the gnoll was Goto who had released his last breath of air. Sensing this as her only chance to survive, Ireya rolled to the left of the gnoll just as it attempted to slam down its axe. She grasped the spear that had been driven through Goto and yanked. It wasn't coming loose. The gnoll turned and raised his axe, clearly aggravated that it had taken this long to kill the catfolk. Panicked, Ireya desperately pulled on the spear. Just as the gnoll started to swing, the spear came loose causing Ireya to fall, and effectively dodging the attack.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAHH! WHY WON'T YOU DIE CAT?!" The gnoll growled.

Seizing the pause between attacks Ireya drove the spear upwards into the gnoll. Surprised, the gnoll attempted to dodge, but failed, and was impaled. Before the gnoll could try to continue attacking, Ireya winced and twisted the spear. The gnoll stumbled still trying to attack, but fell backwards. It lay on the ground taking in his defeat and undeniable death. Staring up at the sky, the gnoll released his last breath as well.

Still in shock at the events that had unfolded in the last ten minutes, Ireya slowly stood. She looked at the two bodies that lay before and was surprised she had survived. With sense slowly washing over her she seized the gnoll's axe and knew she had to find the rest of her group. They were dangerously close to town and she had no idea if there were more. As she ran through the tall grass of the savannah she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if the gnolls had gotten to town. Tear begged to spill from her eyes, but she held them back trying to remain calm.

She found her group at the entrance of the village- all dead. The village itself was set ablaze and crumbling.

" _No!'_ She screamed in her head.

The people she loved and depended on the most were either lying in the dirt or missing.

 _"Why?!"_

Her own home was only a pile of charred thatch and wood. Her father was found next to their house with a hole straight through his stomach. While her mother was nowhere to be found, but she doubted she wanted to see her in such state like her father. Ireya lay down next to her father and began to cry. She just wanted to feel her parents' warmth again as held onto her father's body.

 _"How…."_

She cried until she fell asleep huddled against her father. But tomorrow she would leave this place, this part of her life behind and start a new.


	2. The Warforged

Baron creeps through the forest without sound. He curses at the luck he's had today. A single rabbit and a pheasant to feed his family. He supposes that his wife, Elizabeth can whip up a stew with it, but he'll either need to find some vegetables or buy some in town, where he would have to sell some of his game. He contemplates going further than usual. He's not even supposed to be hunting on this land, so why not go a little further than usual? After tossing it over in his mind a couple of times he decides he must. He curses under his breath and continues past the large oak with an 'X' on it. The oak marks the edge of his hunting grounds. Carefully, he treads lightly into the unknown territory.

"Well I'll be damned…" He states as he starts to notice the ruins of a town in a clearing, "All this, just over the border, huh? No wonder no one is supposed to be in this area."

Baron's hungry mind tells him to go explore the town for any signs of wildlife. He pulls out his bow in case he'll need to use it in a flash. He spots a couple of deer near the closest building. He crouches down and draws his bow. He takes a slow, deep breath releases the arrow. It soars and buries itself in the chest of the buck. It stumbles and tries to run. The rest of the deer scatter while the buck is shot again and falls.

"Finally, now maybe we can eat for a week." He smiles.

Baron walks over the buck, which is struggling for its life.

"Shhh, the pain will be gone soon. I'm sorry I had to do this."

The buck stops squirming before Baron can help it end its suffering.

"Well…shit…how do I get you home?"

Baron looks around for a sled of some sort. He checks the houses nearby.

"Well I guess I could just…rip a piece of wood off one of these buildings."

He goes to the house near where the buck went down and searches for a good sized piece of wood. He finds a mossy piece a little bigger than his arm's length inside of the house. He starts by kicking the surround boards out of place. He then starts to pry at the board until it loosens.

He hears movement from behind the board. He starts to let go, but suddenly the board bursts from the wall, knocking Baron down. He coughs at the dust filled air. He shields his eyes from anymore planks flying at him. His eyes widen as he sees a giant iron and wooden creature loom before him. Baron clambers backwards. The creature looks down at him.

"I am Guard Number 39. What is your business here?" Spoke the creature in a low tone.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I'm not allowed on this land, but my family, they're hungry. I just thought if I-I-" Baron stammered, but the creature stepped past him and out of the house.

It looked around the ruins of the town. It looked at each house individually before coming back to Baron.

"I am alone. I have failed. Where is everybody?" it spoke as it looked around.

"I- ah, I don't know. This place looks pretty abandoned. A-and I don't ever remember there being a town here in my life time," Baron responded.

"I was told to sleep until someone came for me. No one came for me," it looked at Baron directly, "Unless you came for me?"

"I, uh, No, I had no idea you were there in that….space. I just wanted the wood," Baron pointed at the small room where it came from.

"I was forgotten then. That was my room. I lay dormant until someone came for me. You came for me. Can I come with you?"

"Look, I really don't think-"Baron started, but quickly remembered his problem of carrying the deer home. "You can come."

There was a flash of delight in the creature's electric blue eyes.

"Thank you human!" it boomed as it picked up Baron gently and hugged him a little too tightly.

"Oh, geez, it's no problem, just put me down please," The creature put him down and stand waiting. "Ok, uhm, Guard 39, before we go, can you fill me in on what you are and what just happened?"

"I am a warforged warrior created over…over… I don't know when I was created. I don't… I don't remember much at all."

"Alright, so you're made for war?"

"That is correct, but I graced with a conscious."

"Alright…can you life heavy things?"

"Yes. I can lift objects, fight, chop lumber and fish. I will do what you tell me to, I have nowhere else to go."

"Okay, guard whatever number, and what kind of name is that?"

"It is the name I was given when I came to this town."

"Well, that won't do, from now on your name is….uhh…Daniel, and you are a man, right?"

"I do not have a designated gender. Daniel will do nicely."

"Great, Daniel, help me and carry this deer out of here and to home, okay?"

"Home? Where is home?"

"It's south of here. You just follow me and I'll take you there," Baron paused to think while he walked Daniel to the buck, "You alright with kids?"

"Yes, I am. I played with all the kids in this town. They were fond of climbing on my back. I liked to take care of them when I was asked," Daniel said as he picked up the buck.

"Well good! You'll fit in nicely. Just be gentler than you were with me. Don't forget how strong you are, Daniel."

"Daniel..." the warforged said in a low tone. Daniel looked the buck he was carrying, "I will not forget, master."

"Oh, don't call me 'Master' I'm not your master. I'm Baron. Call me Baron. I'll introduce you to everyone when we get home. Pelor, my wife is going to kill me…."

"Home," Daniel whispered.


	3. The Shifter

Laurella stepped out of the shade which helped hide her face on the path to town. She pulled over her hood and cast her eyes down at her feet as she walked. She knew it was unlikely anyone could tell what she was at a first glance, but she didn't want to take a chance. She felt her heart beat increase as she walked closer to the town. Her purpose was simple; go in, trade her furs, buy food, leave. She picked her chin up as she approached the gates. The guards stopped her.

"What is your business here? You look new," One of the guards asked.

"Yes, I travel… I'm here to trade my goods," she tried to calmly reply.

"I'll have to inspect them," The other guard stated.

"Yes, of course," she said as she gave them her bag of furs without looking at the guards.

"Bear, mountain lion…quite the hunter, aren't you?" He said.

"What can I say?" she smiled and looked up at the guard as she felt pride creep into her voice.

"Checks out," he stated and signaled for the other guard to signal to open the gate. "Behave yourself while you're here in Burrs, ma'me."

"Yes, of course," she said quickly, fear creeping back into her mind.

The gates slowly creaked open to the bustling market district. At least she didn't have to go very far into the town. The vendors were shouting their deals and the shop-keeps swept their front steps. The aroma of fresh bread filled her nose. Soon she found herself carelessly wandering through the market. She had made to the center of the district when she found three empty stocks in a large circle in the center. She stopped her careless wandering and stared at them in terror.

Laurella felt the cold iron around her neck, hands and feet. Her memories choked her. The Church of the Silver Flame had found her one day forging with her friends in the woods. Her friends Maurel and Fevar wanted to race from the river back to the bush where Laurella was picking black berries. They told her to stay put, as they were the older two, so she did. The two shifted into their half beast-like form and took off towards the river. Laurella hummed herself a tune as she picked. She had finished forging the entire bush a long with two others when she had noticed how long they had been gone. She started calling their names and wandering towards the river. She stumbled through into the clearing where the river was. She found Maurel and Fevar dead. Around their bodies where three men holding silver long swords. They seemed too preoccupied examining the still transformed bodies of her friends. She tried to hold back tears, but failed. The stream of tears fell down her cheeks and she could feel the beast inside start to awake. She started to sob. She wanted to run up to the men and rip them apart. She wanted to jump on them while they didn't see her and rip their throats out. In her anger she choked out a low growl. The three men jerked up to see Laurella sobbing and starting to shriek. They prepared their swords and charged at Laurella. Coming to her senses, she quickly jumped up and started to run. The men were not fast enough, but Laurella didn't see the fourth man who had been tracking her. He struck her with his hand and she fell forward. As she hit the ground everything went black.

When Laurella awoke she found herself shackled around her neck, hands and feet. She jerked up and was being jostled around in a cart. Panicked she started to yell to the driver.

"Please! Where are you taking me?" She yelled.

"The city, lycanthrope demon," she snapped.

"No! I'm not a lycanthrope! Please! You're making a mistake!" She screamed, panicked.

"Silence, at the city of Jyral will judge you," he replied.

Laurella started to feel her hope fleeting. She wasn't a lycanthrope. She was a shifter. Were they the same? Was she just as powerful? Just as despised or as scary? She curled up into the corner of the cart and wrapped her chained arms around her knees. She started to cry.

"Please don't cry, it'll be OK," a voice replied.

She jerked up in surprise. Laurella had been so preoccupied with her own troubles that she had failed to notice the other prisoner on the other side of the cart.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Don't cry," he calmly said with trustworthy eyes.

He quietly and cautiously scooted closer to Laurella; stopping if she tried to slide future from him. Finally, he sat next to her.

"It's OK. What's your name?" he whispered.

"L-Laurella…" she stuttered, slightly shocked that he cared.

"That's pretty, my name is Thomas," he smiled.

"Hello Thomas."

"Laurella, are you really a lycanthrope? It's OK, you can tell me."

"No, not really…but I am a shifter… it's-"

"It's OK, I know what that is," he cut her off.

There was a pause.

"How old are you Laurella?" he asked.

"I'm twenty three… but my Momma told me to tell people that I'm six," she cautiously replied.

"That's nice, I'm twenty five."

Another pause.

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

A third pause.

"I was captured as a suspected lycanthrope too. I'm neither a lycanthrope nor shifter."

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Are they going to kill us?"

Yet another fourth pause.

"Yes, Laurella."

Every bone in Laurella's body told her to try and rip free of her chains and run. She was about to let herself go when she noticed Thomas with a lock pick. He noticed her stares and motioned her to keep quiet. She heard the small click of the shackles and his hand was free. He slowly stood up and crouched. He made his way to the driver and in one swift motion wrapped his chains around his neck and started to strangle him. The driver was making grotesque gurgles which soon subsided. The cart continued even without the driver.

"Laurella, we're going to need to jump out," he said while he went to work on her shackles.

Soon he had her free and went to work on his own set of shackles. He pushed the driver's body off the cart and jumped onto his seat.

"Go Laurella! Run!" he said as he turned to face the path.

Laurella didn't even pause; she jumped off the back of the cart and dashed into the woods. She kept running and running. She understood she was hated for what she was. She would never forget that she was a monster; an abomination. This would be the first time she was imprisoned

Two hundred and seventy years later, she's standing frozen in the market place looking at the stockades. The Church had declared its end of the war on lycanthropes, but followers of The Church of the Silver Flame still carried on the legacy. The fear paralyzing her finally set her free. She stumbled to the nearest fur trader and took the first offer he proposed for the fur. She took her gold, shoved it in her pouched and quickly walked to the gates. The gates opened again and one of the guards tried to call her over; she didn't listen. She ran as fast as she could to escape the cold shackles.


End file.
